Fire
by Aubreyvamp
Summary: Kagome still has Kikyo as her loverival, but that is until they meet a new girl demon.
1. The New Demon

(A/N): This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written, so please be nice. I know I still need to improve and everything but I'm doing my best

I will not upload the second chapter (which is already written) until I get some reviews…so please review and tell me what you think of it

Aubreyvamp

**CHAPTER 1**

**The New Demon**

-'C'mon Kagome! We cannot waist anymore time! We have to look for the Shikon fragments remember?!' Inuyasha yelled at Kagome already annoyed. Kagome just sat on a rock and glared at Inuyasha.

-'I'm tired Inuyasha, let me rest for a bit.' Kagome answered him.

-'Inuyasha, I agree with the lady Kagome. We should rest since we've been walking all day and haven't found a single fragment.' Miroku spoke now.

-'Fine! We will stay here this night but in the morning we will keep looking, is that clear?!' No one paid attention to him. Kagome opened her bag and took out some food and water. She offered some to Inuyasha but he declined. He grabbed Kagome's bag and started looking for something; Kagome already knew what was he looking for.

-'I didn't bring any noodles.' She informed him and he sighed. Miroku got up and started looking everywhere, like if he was looking for someone.

-'What's wrong Miroku?' Sango asked him.

-'Inuyasha, there is something in this air and I don't like it.' Miroku told Inuyasha and ignoring Sango, but she didn't care.

-'Yeah I know. And I also smell a demon.' Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga and moved in front Kagome.

-'Kagome, is better if you go and hide.' Inuyasha ordered her and she nodded.

-'C'mon Shippo' Kagome called for him. Kagome started running to find some place to hide but found none.

-'Look Kagome! There is a hole in that tree, maybe we could hide there!' Shippo said joyful. Kagome moved closer to see if she could fit inside the hole, but the hole was too small for her size.

-'Shippo, you get inside. I cannot fit in here.' She grabbed Shippo by the hand and made him go inside the hole.

-'Kagome? What are you doing?' Shippo asked her.

-'Is better if you are save. Stay here Shippo and I'll go see what's taking Inuyasha so long.' Kagome smiled at Shippo and Shippo smiled back. Kagome turned around to look for Inuyasha, but before she moved there was someone in front o her. _A girl?_ Kagome thought. The girl in front Kagome was looking to the floor so Kagome couldn't see her face well. Kagome thought it was just some ordinary girl, but then the girl took a knife out that was aside her thigh. Kagome gasped and tried to run, but the girl was faster than her and inserted the knife in Kagome's leg. Kagome screamed and Shippo quickly got out from the hole to help Kagome. The girl looked to her left and disappeared. In a second, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were beside Kagome.

-'Kagome! What happened?!' Sango asked her. She couldn't speak since she was crying in pain. Inuyasha looked at her leg and saw the knife. Inuyasha started cursing and looked at Miroku.

-'What should we do?' Inuyasha asked him. Miroku got closer to Kagome's leg to see if he could take it out. But as soon as he got near it the knife also disappeared and Kagome fainted.

-'Kagome!' Inuyasha yelled at her. He took Kagome and put her on his back.

-'Maybe Kaede will know what to do.' Inuyasha said to all of them and they nodded. Inuyasha was ready to run to the village until a black panther appeared. They all stopped but Inuyasha never put Kagome down.

-'What do you want?!' Inuyasha yelled at the panther. The panther growled and ran towards Inuyasha making him fall on his back. He got up fast enough and started looking for the panther. He saw the panther on top Kagome, but the panther wasn't doing any harm to her. Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga and pointed it to the panther, though the panther wasn't looking at him but to Kagome.

-'Leave her alone or I'll kill you!' Inuyasha yelled to the panther. The panther looked at him and growled and then looked again to Kagome. The panther touched Kagome's cheek with its own and Kagome awoke. The panther moved closer to Kagome's face and looked deep into her eyes. Kagome lay still, but after a second she started changing her expression to horror and started screaming at the same time as the panther started growling and ran away. Kagome was still lying on the floor when Inuyasha approached her.

-'Are you okay Kagome? What happened? What did that cat do to you?!' Inuyasha started asking her but she couldn't answer. She was still in shock.

-'Kagome!' Inuyasha yelled at her and she looked at him.

-'Inu…Yasha?' Kagome spoke. She then focused on what was happening and hugged Inuyasha.

-'I was so scared!' She told him and Inuyasha hugged her back.

-'What did you see?' Sango asked Kagome.

-'How do you know the panther showed me something?' Kagome asked back.

-'In my village, we were warned to stay away when we saw panthers. Rumors say that they can show you your destiny.' Sango replied.

-'Well, I'm sure the panther didn't show me my destiny.' Kagome answered in some kind of relief.

-'Then what did it show you?!' Inuyasha asked Kagome desperately.

-'I showed her MY destiny.' Someone answered from behind some bushes. Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga again and pointed to where the voice came from. Sango and Miroku prepared also for battle but then when the girl came out the both of them put their weapons down. The girl looked young, but no younger than Kagome. They couldn't see well her face since she was wearing a hoodie and covered half of her face.

-'I don't care who you are! You hurt Kagome and now you will pay!' Inuyasha yelled at the girl.

-'If you don't want to die half demon, then let me talk to that priestess.' The girl said.

-'If you want to talk to her you will have to kill me first!' Inuyasha responded. The girl giggled and took out one of her knifes that was beside her thigh.

-'Oh, so it was you who attacked Kagome earlier!' Inuyasha yelled at the girl again. Inuyasha ran towards the girl and tried to attack her with Tetsusaiga but she was faster and dodged the attack. Inuyasha stopped and attacked her with his Wind Scar but she took another knife out and made some kind of spell that stopped the attack. Inuyasha and the rest gasped since Kagura was the only one who could stop the Wind Scar.

-'I'm telling you Half Demon, someone like you won't be able to kill someone like me.' The girl said with a laugh. _Is she another creature from Naraku?_ Inuyasha thought, but then he erased that thought since that demon didn't have Naraku's scent.

-'Now, die Half Demon!' The girl said and made her attack. A red light came out from both of her knifes and tried to hit Inuyasha, but he returned her attack with the Bakuryuuha. The girl looked at her attack being returned and then disappeared before her attack hit her.

-'Humph! She ran away.' Inuyasha said to himself. Inuyasha ran towards Kagome to see if she was okay now. She got on his back and they started walking.

-'Is your leg still hurting Kagome?' Inuyasha asked her but had no response. He looked back to see if she was okay but saw her asleep.

-'Let her sleep Inuyasha. We don't know when that girl is going to come back.' Miroku told Inuyasha and he nodded.

-'I don't know, I can still smell her scent.' Inuyasha told Miroku.

-'I know, I can sense her power and I can tell you she is very strong.'

-'Ha! I bet she is one of Naraku's servants. But I also want to know if she had a Shikon fragment with her, her strength seems abnormal.'

-'She didn't.' Kagome told Inuyasha.

-'Kagome! Are you okay?' Inuyasha asked her.

-'Yeah. She didn't have a fragment, that's definitely her own power.' Kagome informed them.

-'Then we are going to have a problem exterminating her.' Sango said worried.

-'She is no match to me. I can beat her with my Bakuryuuha.' Inuyasha said proudly.

They started walking towards the village so Lady Kaede could put some medicinal herbs in Kagome's wound.

-'Inuyasha, what have you being doing? Is not normal for Kagome to hurt herself with you at her side, so what happened?' Lady Kaede asked him.

-'Stop bothering me! It was some girl.' Inuyasha answered.

-'I'm sure it was no ordinary girl.' Lady Kaede snapped back.

-'This wounds contain such a great power. A power that just your brother could posses. I do not know any other Demon stronger than your brother or Naraku.'

-'I'm sure it was Naraku who told her to attack us or gave her more power.' Inuyasha said angrily.

-'Did she say her name?' Myoga asked Inuyasha and he shook his head.

-'But we are forgetting that she was able to change her form into a panther and to disappear fast enough to dodge your Bakuryuuha.' Miroku reminded Inuyasha.

-'Yeah, I haven't heard of any demons able to do that.' Inuyasha confessed.

-'Well, I have.' Myoga said.

-'How do you know about them?' Sango asked Myoga.

-'Well, Inuyasha's father had many enemies as we know and one of them was the leader or queen from the panther's tribe. Her name was Thema Senura and she was very powerful. The problem began when Senura joined her power with a lord Hawk Khai Akhom. Their people didn't like their union and started a rebellion among both of the kinds. Akhom and Senura couldn't handle this kind of rebellion at this time because it was said that Senura was carrying twins, so Akhom asked for aid to your father Inuyasha. He didn't want to get involved in their problems but had no choice. As soon as he was able to stop the rebellion, Akhom and Senura threatened him for getting involved with a human and that would be your mother. At the beginning, Akhom didn't do anything to stop it and the days passed and peace was in their lands. Until you were born and Akhom and Senura knew about this. They told your father that it was sickening to have a child with a human so they declared war to your father. Your father was able to defeat Akhom and that was very impressive since he was a very powerful Hawk demon, but of course your father was very much stronger and powerful. At the news of Akhom's defeat, Senura ran away still pregnant. Your father let her go, but he knew that her children would have revenge on him or you if they knew of their father's defeat.' Myoga started telling the story and for the first time Inuyasha didn't interrupt.

-'If I'm not mistaken, Senura had a boy and a girl a year later when you were born. Your father cursed them and so now they need to either kill you or your brother to be released from that curse.' Myoga continued.

-'And what's exactly this curse?' Miroku asked.

-'I don't know.' Myoga answered.

-'Is the mother still alive?' Kagome asked.

-'I'm not sure, but oh she was beautiful. There were also rumors that she was first a 'tennyo' before she became a panther.'

-'If she was a tennyo then I bet she is still beautiful, if she still lives. And lets not forget her daughter, she must be beautiful too.' Miroku said as Sango got up and hit him with her Hiraikotsu.

-'Ha! I'm sure going to beat her! I don't care if she is also a tennyo, she is sure going to be in the other world soon!' Inuyasha said as he got up and everyone looked at him annoyed.

-'Just be careful Inuyasha. She never fights alone.' Myoga warned Inuyasha.

-'But she was fighting alone now.' Sango told Myoga.

-'Are you sure about that? Because she is always with her brother, or at least that's what I heard.'

-'Anything else we need to know Myoga?' Inuyasha asked him as he picked him up.

-'Ummm…yes, is not going to be easy to defeat them. Remember, they are not Half Demons but they are not of one kind either, so that makes them stronger. If you see them with servants, kill the servants first or they will kill you before you see their master.' Myoga warned them all.

-'Yeah, whatever.' Inuyasha said as he got out of the hut.

-'Thank you Myoga.' Kagome, Miroku and Sango said as they followed Inuyasha.

-'C'mon Kirara.' Shippo said as Kirara and him also followed the rest.

Once outside, Kagome tried to walk towards Inuyasha and looked at him.

-'How's your leg?' Inuyasha asked her without looking at her.

-'Ummm…fine I guess. I can't walk for long but I can move it.' She answered.

-'Where are we going to go now Inuyasha?' Miroku asked.

-'Isn't it obvious? We are going to look for these two demons.' Inuyasha said with a grin.

-'Kagome, get on my back.' Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hands to help her. Miroku, Sango and Shippo got on top of Kirara as she transformed. Inuyasha started running towards the forest and the rest followed him.

So yeah, like I said before. I won't upload chapter two until I get some reviews. And I do promise that if I get any reviews I will upload the chapters in time and not make you all wait for it like in months…no, never So please, PLEASE! Review Thanks


	2. The encounter with the Twins

(A/N):Okay…so I've noticed that I haven't gotten a review yet TT which makes me sad…so I've decided to upload the second chapter so maybe my readers will get motivated to post a review?

Anyways, I forgot to write in chapter 1 the disclaimer…so I'll put it in this one now

Disclaimer: I'm positive that I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish…

-----------------

**CHAPTER 2**

**The encounter with the Twins**

Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest have been looking for the twins for two days but haven't found them yet. In those two days they have found one fragment, help a village defeat a demon and keep up with Miroku and his never ending infatuation with the girls from the village. Kagome was able to walk now, but not for long. Surprisingly, Inuyasha never got annoyed when he had to carry Kagome, and it was basically all the time. Lady Kaede had given Shippo some medicinal herbs to help Kagome's wound and it was working. Sango and Miroku had gotten in a few fights, but never fights like Inuyasha and Kagome had had over the time.

-'We are never going to find them. We've being looking for them for almost three days and I'm getting tired.' Kagome started to whine.

-'Shut up, Kagome! I'm not giving up until we find them and kill them.' Inuyasha said.

-'Calm down Inuyasha. I have an idea, what if we let them look for us instead of wasting time going in circles.' Miroku suggested.

-'And in the meantime what do you suggest to do?' Sango asked him.

-'Well, we could go and look for more fragments or to look for pretty ladies.' As he finished his sentence, Sango pushed him and he fell to the ground.

-'He is never going to understand.' Shippo told Kirara.

As the sun was setting, Sango and Miroku went to get some wood for the fire.

-'Here.' Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha a soda.

-'How's your leg?' Inuyasha asked her. _Why is he getting so worried about me when I just have a cut on my leg?_ Kagome thought.

-'I guess fine.' Inuyasha nodded and then apologized.

-'Why do you apologize for? It wasn't your fault.' Kagome assure him.

-'I wasn't there with you when I should have.' Inuyasha said and looked at the floor as if he was embarrassed. Then Miroku and Sango returned with some wood and started making the fire. Kagome lay down to get some sleep with Shippo around her arms. Sango also lay down next to Kirara to get warmer. Miroku and Inuyasha just closed their eyes. Time was passing slowly and the wind was starting to get colder, but Inuyasha and Miroku kept their eyes closed. A panther appeared from behind some bushes and made its way towards Kagome.

-'Sister!' A whisper was heard from behind the bushes where the panther came from. The panther turned around and waited. A second panther soon joined the first one. Then, the first panther that came out from the bushes started making her way towards Kagome again. The second one did the same and saw Shippo around her arms. They both growled and Shippo woke. When Shippo saw them, he got frightened and started screaming to Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his eyes as same as Miroku and Sango. The second panther bit Shippo's tail and threw Shippo to Inuyasha while the first one took Kagome and ran away. The second one stayed and it seemed as if it was laughing.

-'Kagome!' Inuyasha called for her as he tried to make his way towards her but the panther wouldn't let him. The screams from Kagome were heard over and over again.

-'Kagome!!! Miroku, go with Sango and help Kagome!' Inuyasha ordered him. They both nodded and they flew away with Kirara and Shippo.

-'I know you are one of the twins and because of that you are going to die right here!' Inuyasha said as he took out Tetsusaiga. The panther started laughing and transformed into its human form.

-'You are very stupid to think that I'm from the Royalty. My Lord Osiris would never get his hands dirty with a Half Demon like you.'

-'Oh, so you are one of his servants. Well, then I have no business with you.' Inuyasha said as he put Tetsusaiga away.

-'You foolish boy!' The man said as he ran towards Inuyasha to attack him but Inuyasha destroyed him with his claws. As soon as he was done, Inuyasha ran towards the way where the other panther took Kagome.

-'Kagome!' He started yelling for her but never had a response back. Soon enough, he reached a waterfall where he found Kagome laying down on the floor and panthers around her. He was making his way towards her when he saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara tied to a tree. A red light came down from the sky and landed outside the circle where the panthers were gathered. Then a yellow light also came down from the sky and landed beside the other one. When the lights disappeared a girl appeared where the red light landed and a boy appeared where the yellow light landed. All of the panthers bowed when they saw them and Inuyasha knew they were the twins.

-'Inuyasha, you can come out and stop hiding.' The girl said but didn't turn around to face him. Her brother decided to turn around to see Inuyasha as he approached them and took Tetsusaiga out. Then the girl finally decided to turn around to face him. They were both wearing a black coat with the hoodie on so half of their faces wouldn't show.

-'I'm glad you came in time, Inuyasha. We are not going to hurt your precious human, but we need something in exchange from her.' The girl spoke again.

-'If you touch her I'll kill you! Both of you!' The girl started laughing first and then her brother and the rest from the panthers did the same. It was obvious that this girl was the one who gave orders in her clan.

-'Inuyasha, I'm not going to make her bleed again. That was a mistake of mine I apologize. We were looking for a priestess called Kikyo and we confused this girl with her. We got confused with her reincarnation.'

-'What do you want with Kikyo?' Inuyasha asked.

-'Why should I tell you when you are going to be heartbroken when I do.' She answered back giggling.

-'Inuyasha, do not provoke her.' Miroku warned him. The girl started laughing again.

-'I want to know what do you want with Kikyo!' Inuyasha ordered. The girl started laughing again.

-'I warned you Puppy.' At the name of that Inuyasha attacked her with his Wind Scar, but some panthers got in front of her and sacrificed their lives to save hers. She started laughing even harder.

-'I'm having so much fun with you Inuyasha!' She said sarcastically.

-'Sister, the human is going to wake in any minute. Is better if you do it now.' Her brother suggested, but the tone of his voice sounded scared.

-'Shut up, I'll do it when I want to.' She snapped at him.

-'I'm sorry, My Lady.' He answered as he bowed his head. _This is not right. If they are brothers, then the brother should have the same attitude as the sister. Is this some kind of trap?_ Miroku thought.

-'Inuyasha! Kill the brother!' Miroku yelled. The girl turned around to face him with horror.

-'That's what I was planning to do!' Inuyasha yelled back and attack directly the brother but missed. The girl looked at Inuyasha but didn't move. The brother stopped moving and Inuyasha used this chance to use the Wind Scar. The brother didn't have the time to dodge it and got hit by the Wind Scar. Inuyasha smiled at himself as he thought that he had defeated the brother. The panthers then vanished as if they were just an illusion and the hoodie that covered the brother ripped.

-'No!' The girl whispered as she approached her brother.

-'Don't cry. That wasn't even your brother.' Inuyasha told her. She looked up to face him with disgust.

-'No, he was not my brother. But he was one of the last panthers that decided to follow me.' She said as she started to calm down. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara where finally released and grabbed their weapons to attack her.

-'No, stop.' Inuyasha ordered them.

-'What? Why?' Sango asked.

-'We need to hear her first, you are right Inuyasha.' Miroku answered for him.

-'That wasn't what I had in mind, but fine. Now, tell us why do you need Kagome and what do you have to do with Kikyo.' Inuyasha ordered the girl.

-'You will be heartbroken if I tell you why I need to kill Kikyo, since you are very fond of her. So I will just tell you why I need Kagome.'

-'That seems fair enough Inuyasha.' Miroku told him.

-'Fine.' He answered angrily as he walked towards Kagome and put her head on his legs.

-'You may call me Maryshka.' She said.

-'Yeah yeah, now tell us what happened.' Inuyasha interrupted her.

-'Well it all started when a Demon called Naraku-' she started saying but got cut off but Inuyasha again.

-'Naraku you said?' He asked and she nodded.

-'Yes, that guy tend us a trap. He killed all of my friends, but at first my brother Osiris and I, we didn't know that. Naraku came to us and told us that it was a half demon called Inuyasha the one who killed them all. He too murdered not just panthers but my Hawks. I knew what he wanted; I saw it. I can see people's feelings or thoughts when I touch them and that's what I did with Naraku. I felt his jealousy towards you for being so close to your beloved Kikyo. I felt his urge to kill you, but he also showed me that I was just going to be used. As soon as I knew this I declined, but he threatened me.' Maryshka stopped and looked to the floor. There was a long pause before she continued.

-'My brother became his hostage, and he will not free him unless I kill you, Inuyasha.' She finished telling them.

-'Well, now we know that we weren't the only ones who became a victim from Naraku.' Miroku said. Maryshka looked at him and took out one of her gloves and without him noticing, she touched his arm. She started seeing his thoughts and his memories, but then she took her hand back and put on her glove.

-'He cursed you with a Black Hole in your right hand.' Maryshka said as she looked at him. He stared back and nodded. Maryshka looked at Sango and stared at her.

-'You, Sango, he also killed your friends and family. But your brother is the only one who still lives. A fragment that is inside his body is the only thing that keeps him alive. I'm sorry.'

-'How do you know this?' Sango asked her, but Maryshka ignored her.

-'Shippo, what are you doing with them? Someone else killed your father. Why are you still with them and risk your life when you could be better off without them.' Maryshka said roughly.

-'I have no one else to stay with, besides sometimes they need of my help.' Maryshka smiled at him and Shippo looked at her oddly. Kagome was now starting to awake. Inuyasha looked at her and lifted up her head.

-'Kagome?' Inuyasha said. She opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha, she looked around and saw Maryshka. She got up hurriedly and took her bow and an arrow and aimed to Maryshka. Maryshka got up as soon as she felt the danger she was in.

-'Kagome! What are you doing?' Inuyasha asked her.

-'She's the enemy, so she isn't supposed to be alive! Now die demon!' Kagome yelled at her and let go of the arrow. Maryshka knew that she was able to dodge the arrow, but she stayed in her place. When she saw that the arrow was getting near her, she stretched out her arm and before the arrow hit her she grabbed it. She looked at the arrow and noticed that her hand was burning. She quickly let go of the arrow and looked at her hand with horror and then looked at Kagome.

-'What have you done!?' Maryshka yelled at Kagome.

-'Kagome's spiritual powers burned Maryshka's hand, interesting.' Miroku said.

-'That smell.' Inuyasha said.

-'Inuyasha, it has been a long time.' It was Naraku's voice and it came from behind Maryshka.

-'Naraku.' Maryshka said without turning around.

-'Maryshka, you didn't do what you had to do. Instead you stopped fighting to chat. Do you want to see your brother dead?' Naraku asked her.

-'You touch him and I'll kill you!' Maryshka warned him.

-'Oh? But what if someone kills you first?' Naraku asked her again.

-'No one is able to kill me.' Maryshka informed him.

-'There is one. Kagome, you may not know this but Maryshka is able to go to your time. And guess what? Maryshka will not disobey my orders this time or I'll kill her precious brother. So, Maryshka go to Kagome's time and bring me someone close to him, like his brother. It will be an exchange for yours.'

-'Naraku, take me in my brother's place, but let him live!' Maryshka pleaded him.

-'You already know what to do Maryshka, and you know the consequences if you don't bring me an exchange for your brother.' And then Naraku disappeared.

-'Maryshka?' Miroku said but Maryshka kept her head down, looking at the floor. Then she looked up to see Kagome, though they still couldn't see her whole face because of the hoodie.

-'No, Maryshka. There is another way to get your brother!' Miroku pleaded.

-'I'm sorry, Kagome.' Maryshka apologized. Kagome grabbed another arrow and aimed it to her again.

-'If you touch my brother, I'll kill you!' Kagome yelled at her.

-'Stop! This is what Naraku wants! For both of you to fight till death!' Inuyasha yelled at both of them.

-'I need to save my brother! He is not like me! Okay? He's a human and he will die at any second if I don't do what I'm ordered to do!' Maryshka yelled back and then fell on her knees and started crying.

-'He's a human? And after your family tried to kill me because I was just a half demon, they let your brother live?' Inuyasha asked her.

-'Inuyasha! This is no time to argue!' Kagome yelled at him.

-'I don't care! They tried to kill my father and me when they had a human child!' Inuyasha yelled back.

-'Inuyasha! Sit boy!' Kagome said and Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome walked towards Maryshka and kneeled beside her.

-'We are going to kill Naraku, and I promise that your brother is going to be save if you stay with us.' Kagome told her. She looked up to see Kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled back and looked at Inuyasha.

-'Kagome! She cannot come with us! She is going to get killed easily!' Inuyasha said.

-'Ha! I seriously doubt that. I may be a girl, but I assure you that I'm much stronger that you Puppy!' Maryshka said to provoke Inuyasha and he started growling at her.

-'Fine! But if you are in trouble I'm not saving you.' Inuyasha said and Maryshka smiled at him and he smiled back. When Kagome saw this she got jealous and started thinking that now Kikyo was not going to be the only one she had to fight so she could stay with Inuyasha.

-------------

So this is the end of chapter 2 and I really hope to get some reviews? Please? Hope you are liking it and if you are not and have some ideas to suggest that will help a lot too…so thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!!!


End file.
